


Sister Supremacy

by Panda_Manda_szup



Series: It's Tough to Be a God [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream SMP - Freeform, dre being a boomber brother, drista being an iconic queen, no beta we die like tommyinnit 3 times, sibling relationship go brr, tommy taking the Ls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Manda_szup/pseuds/Panda_Manda_szup
Summary: Dream has his found family, the people of his server his brothers, sisters, and friends.Of course, he also has his own blood sister. And she's a dream of her own.
Series: It's Tough to Be a God [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963807
Comments: 28
Kudos: 363





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me, after not seeing any Drista content or mentions so far: fine i’ll do it myself
> 
> Drista design is by emilo xd on twitter  
> ( https://twitter.com/fuckgogy/status/1315065399654912001?s=20 )
> 
> I used this one since it was the one that Dream had retweeted, and has thus been verified by god (all other designs were very pogchamp but i like overalls hehe) 
> 
> Rmb, if anyone ships Tommy and Drista, i will drop kick you head first into a wall

Tommy’s eye twitched as Dream waddled along the open side of the quarry he was digging out, the river’s current pushing the granite and cobblestone debris his way.

‘Oh come on--it’s funny!’ Dream wheezed as he swam up and plugged the dirt hole he made. The green man crouched down and laid his hands outstretched on his knees, absentmindedly watching Tommy remove another layer of stone.

‘Dream, you’re supposed to help me be annoying by digging this hole and building the tower, not _help_ _annoy me_ while I do both the digging and the building.’ the blond teen huffed. Tommy squinted his eyes and shot his elder a deadpanned look as a wheezy laugh bounced off the other side of the quarry.

Tommy took out a snack to eat as Dream jumped back down. His hands were in his green hoodie pocket as he walked towards the boy.

‘Finally,’ he said, satisfactorily. ‘I get to be the annoying sibling.’ 

‘I wouldn't say we’re brothers, not really.’ Tommy replied. Dream blinked.

‘Oh, no, I wasn’t talking about you. I was talking about my sister.’

Of course, Tommy thought  _ (Sister Dream!) _ . He was being an idiot. Of course Dream had siblings. Why wouldn't he?

‘I can’t imagine having a big man like you as an older brother. Oh--actually, I guess Wilbur counts. But’s he’s going a bit senile, I think.’ Tommy commented. Dream snorted, the both of them going back to removing dirt and stone.

‘I think I’d make a better sibling.’ The blond said after a while. It was an off-hand comment, of course. He already had Tubbo--not brothers by blood, but if his time on the server taught him anything, it’s that social bonds were stronger than familial.

In the corner of his eye, Tommy saw Dream stop. His masked face tilted upwards.

‘I could go get her, if you want.’

Tommy stumbled backwards and whirled around to face the man. He sputtered incredulously and started hyperventilating, eyebrows shooting upwards and hands flailing about.

Dream blinked again.

‘ _ Pfftt--aHAHAH- WH-Wh- _ Dream, no, what? Is she even on this server? How are you going to just _get_ her-wait-’ Tommy rambled, his pickaxe dropped and kicked to one side as he tried to calm himself down. He exhaled and rubbed his eyes--how long has he been digging, anyway? The blond turned towards Dream, only to see the elder already out of the quarry, storing his armour away and snacking on an apple. 

‘I’ll be back in a minute, Tommy.’

_ (Uh oh.) _

* * *

The warm winds on the outskirts of L’Manburg flowed around Tommy, running between the blades of grass as he leaned back against a tree at the foot of the intimidation tower, the cobblestone monument perched on the river bank. The blond finished off his baked potato and inhaled the sweet summer air of the server, before wiping his hands down on his jeans as he prepared to make his way back up the tower. The land was blanketed in a warm orange-blue glow as sunset dawned upon them.

That’s when he saw her.

She stood on the peak of the hill next to the river bank, head tilted downwards, like she was looking at her sneakers. Tommy could see something big and glowing strapped on her back, bathing her in a soft ethereal aura of light. She had short dirty blonde hair, and she wore white denim overalls over a black turtleneck. Her faded red hoodie covered her arms, and Tommy made out hints of black fingerless gloves tucked into the overall’s pocket.

The wind blew, and her bangs swayed against a circular white mask with a familiar face on it.

‘Uh...Hello?’ Tommy shouted from his spot. The girl did not hear him. At least, it didn’t look like she did. In fact, she looked like she was listening to someone else.  _ (Where was Dream?) _

The blond teen shuffled forward towards her, suddenly feeling exposed and watched, as if every move he made brought him closer towards his fate _(she's just a lady, man)._ He waved his hand in front of the girl.

_ ‘HELLO _ ? How you doing, big man-’

Tommy shrieked and tumbled backwards as the girl snapped her head upwards, white mask swiveling towards Tommy like a torchlight. She rushed forward, sneakers kicking up dirt as her hands snatched up the axe strapped on her back. Tommy wobbled backwards before thinking twice and tucking his knees in as he rolled down the hill towards the river. Something glinted against the multitude of torches placed on the grass plains, and Tommy did not bother to register the shifting purple hue of an axe’s blade swinging towards him before he dived into the river, swimming towards the other side.

Panting, Tommy hauled himself over and ran up towards the communal wooden path, red sneakers squashing yellow flowers. He furiously blinked away the river water before unsheathing his Netherite sword.

The girl was standing on his side of the river bank. 

‘WHAT THE HELL!’ Tommy yelled, water dripping off his blond hair and soaking through his t-shirt. The girl started towards him, the axe in her hand jerking upwards. Tommy stepped forward with his sword in one hand, the other quickly swiping away the damp hair clinging onto his face.

He felt a presence in front of him, and brought up his blade just in time to meet hers.

Lurching sideways, Tommy shifted his weight as he parried another downward swing of the Netherite axe, the vibrations of the clash travelling all the way up his arm. He stepped backwards and swung, only for her to catch the handle of his sword and pull sideways, forcing Tommy to follow its momentum, less he lose his weapon. 

Tommy jumped up, feeling the swish of the girl’s axe fly behind him. He swapped his sword for his bow and knocked an arrow, making a running start towards the stairs of the path. Inhaling sharply, the teen glanced backwards and let loose a shot.

Fire erupted from where it hit it’s target, and Tommy would have immediately regretted shooting a woman, if it weren’t for the fact that the girl kept charging towards him silently while her jacket was _ on fire.  _

Another arrow whizzed by, the girl using the flat side of her axe as a shield. She bounded towards him, white mask rushing in with deadly force as the embers from the frayed sides of her hood framed her face.

Tommy was  _ not  _ going to have a flash-back moment right now.

Switching back to his sword, the two once again met with metal hitting metal. The girl swept her leg out as Tommy skipped backwards, before spinning around and smacking her with the flat side of his blade. Stumbling slightly, she merely pushed forward with another swing of her axe, Tommy jumping off the steps of the path and preparing to strike back.

‘Oh **my** **god** , _stop_ , **STOP**! You’re **going** to  _**kill** him _ !’ 

Not for a second time today, the teen yelled and wobbled off to his left, Dream materialising at his side and catching his sword arm mid swing with an iron grip. 

‘ **Tommy** ,  **stop** . Come on.’ he said, and Tommy did stop. He stiffened, like the world had stopped turning for just a second, and listened.

‘What happened to your voice? Why’s it gone really really deep?’ Tommy yelped ( _ What just happened? Why did I stop?) _ , snatching back his arm once Dream had let go. He rubbed his wrist sorely, not remembering the green man having such a death grip.

‘My **voice**? **Like** right **now**? **What** -’ Dream said in an unnatural deep tone, and Tommy felt as if he had to brace himself whenever he spoke. The older man looked confused, before acting as if a light bulb switched on in his brain. He glanced towards the river bank. The short-haired girl was standing a few feet away, leaning against her enchanted axe.

‘Your voice changer.’ she said, and even with the smiley face mask on, ( _ What’s a voice changer? Some kind of potion?)  _ Tommy could hear the deadpanned tone in her voice. Dream froze, but quickly recovered and wheezed, straightening up and walking towards her.

All of a sudden, Tommy felt like a great weight had been lifted off of him. 

_ (What the hell?) _

Calming down from the fight that just occurred, Tommy watched as Dream and the girl ( _ his sister--oh my god. Dre-ster. Dresta. Drista? Drista!)  _ muttered silently towards each other, a smooth white mask tilted up to look at scratched white. The 2 stood there, and Tommy had the irrational feeling that the walls of L’Manburg could have been rebuilt and torn down again, and both figures would not notice. ( _ that’s weirdchamp, not gonna lie.) _

Once Tommy realised that he might have been intruding on some weird sibling communication, he dismissed himself back to the quarry, figuring that he might as well get back to digging while Dream and Drista sorted themselves out. He began mining, the repetitive motion of his pick helping to calm his nerves down.

‘Say hi.’ 

( _ How did she get down so fast?) _

Tommy pretended not to jump when he heard footsteps behind him, and he finished off another block of stone before turning around. The girl was standing in front of him, hands awkwardly hung at her side as Dream looked down on the both of them from a perch on the walls of the quarry.

‘Hi- _ ooh,  _ I just had a voice crack-’ Drista said, before laughing, her mouth curled into a smile under her mask. Dream chuckled from his ledge. Tommy had whiplash. ( _ What the f- **this** was the girl that tried to kill me?)  _

Drista shoved her hands into her pockets and looked around, anywhere but Tommy’s face. It’s like a switch flipped inside her, and suddenly, Tommy didn’t think Dream was lying when he said his sister was 14. She was less tan than her brother, and obviously not as tall, but she looked sprightful and fast, and the black band of her mask kept her hair from covering her face too much.

Tommy laughed nervously ( _ I was not planning to be funny tonight, oh no) _ . ‘Don’t worry, it happens to the best of us.’ he said, and Drista looked towards him with a soft smile. Tommy grinned back.

‘Pfft, yea, happens to the  _ worst  _ of us.’ Dream chuckled from above, and both teens shouted in defiance as the older one laughed and bid his farewell. Tommy caught him staring at Drista for a second longer, before he waved Tommy goodbye and disappeared behind the opening of the hole.

The 2 teens looked back at each other. Drista took out a pickaxe and seemingly picked a spot where she would start helping Tommy to mine.  _ (That’s nice of her.) _

She looked back at Tommy. He blinked.

‘How’s it feel to be a child?’

_ ‘Pft- WHA-’ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wholesome siblinghood is wholesome. Rmb, they're better than us in every way. Also, if i even hear a SLIVER of shipping I will punt you into the sun

Dream rubbed the sides of his temple as he watched Tommy bounce back towards Pogtopia, having finished his construction work for today. The teen looked exhausted but satisfied, and even exchanged a few good words with BadBoyHalo as he made his way back.

It warmed the masked man’s heart to see Tommy laugh that hard in such a long time. Sometimes, he forgets how young the boy really is, being thrown headfirst into battles and politics. Bringing Drista along was a good idea, Dream thought, as he made his way through the dense forest surrounding Manburg.

It was also a _horrible_ , _headache_ - _inducing_ idea too. 

‘I  _ cannot _ believe you.’ Dream said, walking forward to see his sister sitting on top of a ruined portal, swinging her legs back and forth, the weight of her Netherite axe seemingly not hindering her at all. Drista laughed at her brother’s exasperated look.

‘You were  _ actually _ going to ban him. I can’t believe that! Look, you  can't just _do_ that.  How would I explain that to Tommy?’ the older sibling yelled up, and Dream didn’t miss the nonchalant shrug he got as a response. 

_ Teenagers _ . 

‘You’ve banned people before, Clay. Why can’t I?’ Drista said, cupping her face with her hands and she leaned forward. 

‘First off, this isn’t your server. No- I don’t care what Tommy said. Tommy doesn’t know what he’s talking about.’ Dream replied, impatiently tapping his foot. Why did a ruined portal spawn here, of all places? He had sinking a feeling the answer to the unatural spawn sat on top of the crying obsidian arc, munching on a golden apple.

The 2 siblings stared at each other for what felt like ages, before Dream sighed and took off his mask. He half-heartedly glared at his sister.

‘Secondly. You know the rules. You know what would happen if they found out what we- what  _ I _ could do. It wouldn't be fair, given the situation they’re in.’ Dream said. Drista tilted her head, pausing for a while, before jumping off the arc and landing on the netherack floor. She threw her golden apple core into a small puddle of lava near her.

‘Yea. I get it. You have to play fair. Sorry, I guess.’ Drista muttered. Dream watched as his sister kicked the ground, hands fidgeting in her pocket. Her white overalls had gotten smudge and dirty from her day out exploring the server with Tommy, and Dream suddenly realised he hadn’t gotten rid of the ice sculptures she made at the remains of the Eiffel Tower.

Maybe he’ll leave them there. It’s just ice, anyway.

After a while, Drista walked right up to her brother. She stood on her tippy toes and tapped on Dream's mask, her finger hovering over the engraved smiley face, causing him to take a bewildered step back. She smirked. 

‘On the bright side, you gotta admit, going into creative mode that time was pretty funny.’ she noted, and Dream would be lying if he said he didn’t crack up at that moment.

He raised an eyebrow at his sister, and the both of them began to chuckle softly, before slowly giving way to full blown wheezy laughter. Dream dropped down to the forest floor as Drista collided into him, his younger sister still giggling as she lay against Dream’s propped up knees. 

‘Heh, yea. Can’t believe you actually went into  _ game mode _ . Like, I leave you for one second, and I come back to seeing you  _ hovering _ in the air, spamming cobblestone all around Tommy. I’m not sure if he looked terrified or hyped. Thank god I managed to wipe that from his memory.’

Drista laughed, mentioning something about ‘ _ Dresus’ _ , before turning towards her brother. She took off her mask too, and Dream ran his fingers through her hair in a futile attempt to comb it down. Drista absentmindedly moved her thumb across the now slightly scratched surface of her mask, her nail catching flaking black paint off the indent of the carved smile. 

‘Can’t you do more, Clay? Can’t you just end all of this?’

Dream sighed, and looked at his sister. She stared back, eyes young and hopeful, smug and sarcastic, confident and cool. Like him. Like Tommy, too.

‘You know the answer to that. I’ve shown you how this would all end up, and what I have to do, eventually.’

The teenaged girl furrowed her brows and huffed, before flopping back down on her brother, causing Dream to go ‘ _ oof’  _ for a moment as the wind got knocked out of him. 

‘Yea yea, I know. Just wished Tommy knew what to do, too.’ Drista replied, eyes drooping close. She lifted a hand to rub her face. Dream yawned.

Drista watched as the moon crawled its way directly above them. She could faintly feel the pale glow of its light against her skin, hear the swish of dark oak leaves and red berry plants. She could barely see the blurry outlines of endermen and zombies circling around them, taste the fleeting sweetness of the gapple she ate, and smell the fresh forest air. If she tried hard enough, she could reach out and feel the footsteps littering Manburg, and the potatoes growing in a ravine nearby. 

Dream watched his sister in silence. He heard shuffling in front of him, and locked eyes with a spider. The spider hastily crawled away. Drista finally closed her eyes.

  
  


‘Hey, Clay?’

‘Yea?’

‘Do I have to do this one day? Run a server and… and-’

‘Listen. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay?

And even if you have to, you got me.’

‘Really?’

‘Really.’

‘Promise me, Clay. Promise me that you’ll be there.’

‘Hey, what’s a big brother for?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, an only child, writing the bro and sis interaction I've always wanted: heart been broke so many times-
> 
> comment and kudos if you'd like to see more!

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent, really. Bothered about plot holes and abrupt change in narrative? 
> 
> L
> 
> Comment n kudos if you want more :)


End file.
